Nimejen paratroopers
"Almost as hard as the Rikaveski fangs!" -common saying amongst the Nimejen heavy paratroopers- Little to nothing is known of the date of the founding of the 'Nimejen paratroopers. '''Their traditions do not come from the regiments and armed forces of the old Commonwealth, or the frozen plains and mountains of Ortus. Surviving reports and biographies mention that many of its members (that is, those who managed to leave Earth before its destruction) were of Italian and Swiss origin. Training amongst the tall, dangerous mountains of their homeland, the Nimejen still see themselves as an elite force, one which expects each of its members to push himself to the very limit to gain victory over the foe. Unlike the paratrooper forces of Old Earth, the modern Nimejen are not considered to be light infantry. Great advances in technology and new military tactics have made this force one of airborne heavy infantry, able to bring anything short of a tank during their landing operations. This extra weaponry and armor allow the Nimejen to take and hold crucial enemy territory until reinforcements can arrive. As said by many of its members: ''"We are paratroopers. Being surrounded is just part of the job" Because of this, the Nimejen are also famous for mostly being used during the early stages of a campaign. Afterwards, casualties, constant fightign and lack of ammunition and equipment make them unable to keep going without some proper rest and reinforcement. Regimental Organization Divisions of Nimejen paratroopers, for the most part, are made of 30,000 soldiers, not counting specialized personnel and the pilots of the ships taking them to the battlefield. Divisional headquarters often deploy alongside the rest of the forces, once land has been secured and a proper HQ can be created. Brigades are divided between normal, heavy infantry, light artillery, engineers, light vehicles and a force of elite reserves. These last ones tend to be kept out of the fight durning the early stages of the battle, only coming once there is a breach in the line or a particularly-important position needs to be taken. Regimental combat doctrine Standard procedure Once Task Force Manticore and its squadrons of bombers and fighters have dealt with the foe's anti-air batteries and bunkers, the Nimejen will be deployed to take the most important,strategic locations in the area. These locations will have been studied by heart by both the Nimejen high command and every single member of the division. Those few times where there is time to spare, the Nimejen will even train in built locations to resemble the land they need to take and hold. Once the heavy troops manage to secure a proper landing zone, ammo and building tools will be deployed for the Nimejen to use. Specialized engineers will then begin to turn the taken land into a proper fortress, with trenches and even bunkers that will hold the enemy at bay until reinforcements can arrive. Lines of skirmishes and light vehicles and artillery will cover them during their work, only retreating if the enemy attacks with overwhelming force. Mountain warfare In the cold planet of Ortus, the Nimejen often train on the infamous Rikaveski fangs. Known as some of the most treacherous mountains in the whole planet, no Nimejen is admited into one of the divisions until he or she manages to survive and complete all missions alongside his or her squad. It is said that only 1 out of every 20 recruits manage to go through all the challanges and become a proper member of the Nimejen. Because of this, Nimejen paratroopers also know how to fight amongst mountain ranges and the best way to take and hold them. Notable Divisions -'7th Nimejen paratroopers: '''The most veteran force of the Nimejen, they have fought in nearly every conflict including some outside the borders of the Commonwealth. Known also as the "Unlucky bastards", there is seldom a battle which they have not found themselves surrounded and nearly out of ammunition before being rescued by reinforcements. Their division banner is said to carry so many medals and commendations, it takes three men to carry it during celebrations. '-11th Nimejen paratroopers: '''Fought during the battle in Voice during the early stages of the invasion and then the chaotic second wave which followed. Carried by a volunteer force of transport pilots, they flew from one point of the battlefield to another to hold the line and prevent many regiments from being surrounded and annihilated by the Biluan hordes. Due to the extreme number of casualties, the division was later disbanded after the battle. Less than a hundred still lived. Category:Commonwealth army Category:Combat Unit